Family
by Blackwid0wfangirl
Summary: Natasha and Clint start a family. Someone close to them, wants the child. Natasha/Clint
1. Not Possible

**Okay, so this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm excited to be righting this! I really hope you all enjoy it! So, here's my first chapter: Not Possible.**

* * *

Natasha goes into the living area where Clint was. She sits next to him on the love seat and smiles nervously.

"Whats wrong, Nat?" he asks.

"There is no way this is happening, Clint." she replies.

"Whats happening?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"Natasha, I need you to tell me. Now."

She sighs and looks him in the eye. "I'm pregnant." she whispers.

Clint stares at her, eyes wide with shock.

"Your'e kidding me, right?" he asks. She shakes her head no. Clint puts his head in his hands, frustrated. After a few minutes of cursing under his breath, he look back up at her.

"We can do this, Clint," she says, "We'll go see the doctor. I'll go call them real quick." she gets up and walks out of the room. After a long conversation with the doctor, she goes back to Clint.

"What did they say?" he asks.

"They have us down for tomorrow at 9:30 am." He nods.

* * *

**Sorry it was short! Okay, so you are all probably confused. Let me do some explaining real quick. Clint and Natasha quit S.H.I.E.L.D, got married, and bought an apartment. I figured you might need that.**

**Preview for chapter 2, Lies: They find out the due date, and they see Bruce Banner again! But, something is different.**

**That's all I'm telling you!**


	2. Lies

**Okay, so I just had to write more! Please tell me what you thought of the first chapter, even though it was short. Also, some helpful hints on how to right (since this is my first fanfiction) would be great. Also, tell me what you want to see in the story, and I might put it in here somewhere. Okay, now onto chapter 2: Lies.**

* * *

Natasha and Clint wait in the waiting area anxiously.

"Mister and Misses Barton, we're ready for you." says the doctor. They get up and follow the doctor into another room. After a long time there, someone else comes in with news.

"I'm guessing you two want to know the due date." Says the woman.

"Yes. Please tell us." Clint says.

"Alright. Its November 17th of this year. Can you come back for another appointment in about a month?" the woman asks. They nod. Soon after a long bit of explaining what to do during pregnancy, they leave. They get back to their apartment. The phone rings.

"I'll get it." Clint says as he gets up. He goes into the kitchen were the phone was. When he picks it up, Bruce Banner was on the line. They have a long conversation. After a while, Clint hangs up and goes back to Natasha.

"Hey, Bruce is coming over to eat dinner with us. He wants to check up on us and stuff." He informs Natasha. She nods.

"He'll be the first one to know." She says.

"I still can't believe you really are pregnant, Nat."

"Neither can I. Maybe I should go start cooking." Clint nods. Natasha gets up and goes to the kitchen. When she's done cooking and done setting the table, the doorbell rings twice. Clint opens the door and a smiling Bruce Banner enters. Natasha goes over to greet him.

"Its nice to see you both." Bruce says.

"We've got some news for you before we eat." Clint says.

"Well, I got news, too." Bruce says to them, smiling even more.

"Okay, you go first." Natasha says.

Bruce sighs. "I'm getting married." He tells them. They look at him, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

**Okay, so the chapter is called "Lies" because its leading up to this really big shocking lie! Lets just say, you guys will freak in the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, here's a sneak peek!**

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak; Bruce tells them who he's marrying. Natasha wants to kill his fiance.**


	3. Heartbroken

**Hey, guys! I'm back! I saw all of the reviews and follows and everything! I will keep updating as much as I can. I'm in a play and am very busy. Do you all really like my story! Thanks so much guys! Here's chapter 3: Heartbroken**

* * *

"Your'e what?!" Natasha and Clint ask at the same time.

"Yeah, getting married. To... her name is Anastasia. She doesn't know how to say her last name in english. She's Russian, like you, Natasha." Bruce says shyly.

She nods, thinking about the name. _Why does it sound so familiar?_ she thinks.

"Okay, so what's up with you guys?" Bruce asks them.

"Nat, you wanna tell him?" Clint asks Natasha. She nods slowly.

"Bruce, I'm pregnant." she says. Bruce seems shocked.

Natasha looks at the time and goes back to the kitchen.

"She's probably just going to check up on the food. Anyways, lets go in the living room to talk." Clint says, leading the way to the living area.

"So, how long has she been pregnant?" Bruce asks, still curious.

"Found out last night. It was a big shocker." Clint says.

"Bigger than mine?" Clint shrugs. After a five minute conversation, Natasha comes in.

"Food's ready." she says. They all go into the dining room and ate spaghetti and meatballs with bread. When they finish, they go back to the living area.

"So, tell us about this Anastasia." Natasha says.

"Well, she's pretty and extremely smart. She cares a lot about the environment and kids" Bruce says.

"We should meet her. How about you two come over tomorrow?" Clint suggest. Bruce nods, liking the idea.

"Come over around 10 in the morning." Natasha says with a friendly smile.

"Alright. Well, I better get going. It was nice seeing you two." Bruce says as he leaves.

_Next Morning._

Clint woke up at about 7:30 am. He turns in the bed to see Natasha still asleep. Gently, he kisses her forehead and gets out of the bed. He goes into the kitchen and starts to make a pot of coffee. Footsteps are heard. Clint turns around to see Natasha behind him. She smiles groggily at Clint. He kisses her lips gently and quickly then makes himself some coffee.

"Bruce is coming at 10, right?" Natasha asks. Clint nods.

"I know what your'e going to say. Just let me eat something real quick and then I'll go take a shower." Clint says. Natasha grins and playfully punches Clint's shoulder.

_10 AM_

Clint goes to answer the door. Outside, Bruce waits with a tall, skinny, blonde-haired woman. They smile warmly when they see Clint.

"Come on in." Clint says, leading the way to the living area.

"Where's Natasha?" Bruce asks.

"She'll be here in a second." Clint says. A minute later, Natasha walks in. Her eyes go to the woman.

"Anastasia?" Natasha says, shocked.

"Natasha? Is that really you?" Anastasia asks, going over to her.

"I'm still upset with you." Natasha says, slight anger in her voice.

* * *

**Sorry if it was too long! I'm still getting used to writing all this! So, what did you guys think? Also, should I add a villain soon? If so, I got a great idea!**

**Okay, preview for the next chapter: Telling the Truth. We figure out how Natasha and Anastasia know each other, then time traveling to where they find out gender of Natasha baby!**

**Hope you guys like it!**


	4. Telling the Truth

**Hello people out there! Sorry if it was too long of a wait. I don't think I'll be able to write a lot this weekend since its the final performance of my play. Also, just want to say I am so happy you guys have added my story to your favorites and everything! Oh, there will be a flashback. Okay, now I'm babbling. Here's chapter 4: Telling the Truth!**

* * *

"Natasha, I said I was sorry." Anastasia say. Natasha glares at her.

"Okay, two know each other?" Bruce asks. They nod a the same time.

* * *

_Flashback to ten years ago._

_Natasha was walking down the hallway to see someone. Her sister. They finally found her, and she was excited to see her. When she gets to the room her sister was staying in, she hesitates. Slowly, she forces her hand up to knock on the door. It opens immediately. Their stood a tall blonde-haired woman._

_"May I help you?" She asks._

_"Uh... yeah. Are you Anastasia Romanoff?" Natasha asks. The woman nods. Natasha's face lights up with excitement._

_"And, who are you?" Anastasia asks._

_"Your'e sister, Natasha" Natasha responds. Anastasia's face shows anger. She takes a knife and throws it at Natasha._

_"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU! YOU LEFT THE FAMILY!" Anastasia yells as she slams the door in Natasha's face._

* * *

Back to reality.

"Nat?" Clint calls out to get her attention. She blinks then looks around. Had she been staring at them the whole time?

"Are you okay, Natasha? I asked you a question then you blanked out on us." Bruce says.

Natasha bites her lip, about to cry. She runs off to hers and Clint's room.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Anastasia says.

"How is it your fault?" Bruce asks.

She sighs. "Natasha is my younger sister. I thought she left the family, but someone kidnapped her. She was only two and I was five," she explains. "I swore to myself that day, I would never talk to her if I ever saw her again. A few years ago, she found where I lived. I still didn't want to see her. For some reason, I picked up a knife and threw it at her."

"Maybe we should leave then." Bruce says.

"Bruce, you still need to come over again." Clint says.

Bruce nods and leaves with Anastasia. Clint sighs, frustrated. He goes to where Natasha and ran. He sits down next to her and pulls her in his lap. She sobs into his shoulder.

"Nat, you'll be okay." He says softly. They sit there for a while before she stops crying. She was happy he was there and soon they would have a child.

* * *

_Day Clint and Natasha find out the gender of the baby._

"Okay, so if it's a boy, we'll name him Mitchell Jon. And what about girl?" Clint asks as they ride to the doctors.

"I like Thalia and Claire. What names do you like?" She asks.

"Girl names I like... hm. I like Lilah and Addison." He says.

"How about Lilah Claire?"

"Or Thalia Addison." He pulls into the parking lot of the doctors. They get out and make their way in. After they check in, the sit for at least 30 minutes.

"We're ready for you, Mister and Misses Barton." Says the doctor. They follow her into a room where they do an ultrasound.

"Can you tell what it is?" Clint asks.

"Yes, I'm guessing you both want to know." the doctor says. Natasha nods.

"We both want to know, thats correct." Clint says.

"Alright. You're going to have a baby girl." The doctor says. Clint smiles, looking at Natasha. He was already excited. Natasha's eyes watered with both happiness and sadness.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Also, what do you want the baby's name to be? I would love to hear! Okay, so you are all probably like, ****_'Why is Natasha sad?'_**** Well, its because... I'm telling you in chapter 5!**

**Here's the preview for chapter 5: Knowing Everything.**

**Natasha tells Clint more about Anastasia, and what she has said to her.**

**Thats all I'm saying, because if I say anything else I'll give everything away!**


	5. Knowing Everything

**I apologize for the long wait! I had acting, then tons of homework, and my sister had this dance thing I was forced to watch. Anyway, here is chapter 5: Knowing Everything! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Nat?" Clint calls out when he gets home from work.

"In the living room!" Natasha calls back.

He walks into the living room and smiles at her. He sits next to her.

"Maybe I should tell you more about Anastasia." Natasha starts. Clint nods.

She sighs. "I was kidnapped by Red Room when I was 2. They burned my house down with my family in it. Seeing Anastasia 10 years ago, made me happy. But, she was upset with me. I haven't wanted to see her since." she explains. Clint nods.

"Lets talk about something else. Your due date is in a month." Clint says, sounding a little excited. This makes Natasha grin.

"We still haven't chose a name. I think we should name her Lilah Claire." Natasha says.

"Yeah, it's two names that we both like." Clint states.

"I can't wait to see what she looks like."

"Me either."

The smile softly at each other. Slowly, Clint kisses Natasha. She kisses him back, mouth open slightly. His tongue goes gently into her mouth. After a while, the kiss comes to an end.

"That was nice." Clint whispers. Natasha nods in agreement.

A knock is heard coming from the front door. Clint gets up and answers it. Bruce was out there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Clint asks.

"Just stopping by and checking up on Natasha since she's pregnant." Bruce responds. Clint leads the way to the living room.

"Hi, Bruce." Natasha greets him when she sees him.

"Hello, Natasha. How has everything been going with the pregnancy?" Bruce asks.

"Great. She kicks, a lot." She says. Clint cant help but smile.

"I wanted to tell you something." Bruce says.

"What is it?" Clint asks.

Bruce's eyes start to water with tears. "Anastasia called off the wedding. She said I wasn't the one." he whispers.

"I'm so sorry." Natasha says. She gets up and goes into the kitchen.

"If there's anything you need, we'll be here for you." Clint tells him. Bruce nods slowly, wanting to cry. Natasha comes back in with some cookies, giving them to Bruce.

"You two do so much. How am I going to thank you?" Bruce asks.

"Don't do anything." Clint says.

"Why not?" Bruce asks.

"Friends are always there for friends." Natasha says.

After an hour, Bruce started feeling better and they all cut up and laughed. Soon, Bruce decided to go back home, leaving Natasha and Clint alone once again.

"Clint, Clint! Come feel, she's kicking again." Natasha says happily. Clint puts his hand gently on her stomach. He smiles, feeling the child kick. Ever so slowly, he takes his hand away, still smiling.

"I've never been so happy, Nat." Clint whispers.

Natasha yawns and looks at the clock. _10pm already? _she thinks.

"C'mon. We should get some rest." Clint says. They get changed for bed and go to sleep. Around 3:18am, Natasha screams. Clint sits up quickly.

"Nat, whats wrong?" he asks, worry in his voice.

"The baby. Its coming now." She whispers.

Clint, shocked now, helps her out of bed and gets in their car. He drives quickly to the hospital. After a long while, a beautiful baby girl was born. She had blonde curly hair and green-blue eyes.

"Whats the name of the child?" the doctor asks.

"Lilah Claire Barton." both Natasha and Clint say at the same time. The doctor walks out and leaves.

Natasha holds the child close and Clint stands near her, smiling. The doctor comes back in with a letter, handing it to Clint then leaves again.

"What is that?" Natasha asks.

"A letter. Doesn't say who its for." Clint says.

"What does it say?" Natasha asks. Slowly, Clint opens the letter. _Lilah is mine. To sister, from sister._ Is what the letter says.

"It's from Anastasia. She wants Lilah." Clint whispers. Natasha gasps.

* * *

**So, who expected that?! It took me a while to figure out how to make Anastasia be live ****_"evil"_**** so, I figured that would be the best. Okay, so who thinks Anastasia will somehow get Lilah? Also, are you guys happy that they have a kid? This took me forever to write! I finally got free time, and just had to write some stuff down, then I couldn't stop! Please, like favorite and review! Oh, preview for next chapter!**

**Hide and Seek.**

**Thats the name, and all I'm saying. It's also time travelled 2 1/2 years.**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Okay, so it's snowing where I live! I figured it was time to write. Again, I apologize for the wait. I've got acting, band, school, and I just got braces put on. Hope you all understand. Okay, so heres the next chapter: Hide and Seek.**

* * *

Natasha woke to sound of crying. She got up and goes to where Lilah was sleeping. Lilah was now 2 years old. When she gets to Lilah's room, she picks the child up and starts humming softly.

"Mommy?" the two year old said tiredly.

"Yes, sweetie. It's Mommy. Go back to sleep." Natasha says softly.

"Scary woman back."

"Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy?"

Lilah nods. Natasha takes the two year old to hers and Clint's room. She lays down, setting Lilah in between her and Clint.

* * *

_Next Morning_

"Good morning, Tasha. Where's Lilah?" Clint asks.

Natasha looks around the room.

"I brought her in here last night. She might have somehow got out of the bed." She says. Clint shrugs. He gets out of the bed and goes to Lilah's room. There was a note on the two year olds bed.

_I told you I would get her. She's my child now. Good luck getting her back_

_-Anastasia._

* * *

**Sorry it was short. I had to stop writing because of all the pain with braces, but I promise the next one will be longer. So, what do you guys think? I'm thinking about ending the story soon. Unless I get another idea. Who knows. Anyway, I'll try to make the wait shorter this time. Okay, the next chapter is called Kidnapped.**

**Preview: It's mainly about Lilah and Anastasia. We get to learn about what Anastasia is going to do with Lilah.**


	7. Kidnapped

**I am so sorry its been a while. I had a million band tests, and then I watched The Oscars over and over again. Also, where I live has been having some horrible weather. Anyways, here's chapter 7: Kidnapped! Oh, there a character death in this chapter.**

* * *

**_Anastasia and Lilah_**

"Where Mommy?!" the two year old screeches.

"Sweetheart, I've told you, I'm your mommy." Anastasia says, holding Lilah in her lap.

"No! You scary woman!" Lilah says.

Anastasia sighs and pulls the child closer and hums a song. Lilah squirms at first but then starts to sleep. After the kid fell asleep, Anastasia lays her down.

**_Clint and Natasha_**

"Nat, we have to find her." Clint tells his wife.

"I still remember the apartment I found her in. Lets start there." Natasha says.

Clint nods. They start getting ready to leave. Soon, they get in the car and drive off to their destination. When they get to the apartment room, Natasha knocks. The door opens to reveal Steve.

"St-Steve?" Natasha stutters.

"Natasha? Clint? What are you doing here?" Steve asks.

"Our child got kidnapped. The old owner used to live here." Clint answers.

"Oh her. I know where she lives now." Steve says. Clint's face lights up.

"Where?" Natasha asks. Steve tells them.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Steve." Clint says.

"Do you want me to come help?" Steve asks

Natasha shakes her head no. "We'll come visit you when we find her." she says.

Steve nods. Natasha and Clint leave and go to their next destination.

"Okay, I've got a plan. I'll distract Anastasia, and you get Lilah." Natasha says.

"Alright." Clint says, driving.

They soon get there. Natasha knocks on the door. The door opens and they see Lilah standing there. Clint picks the child up. Natasha runs into the room to find Anastasia. She gasps. There lays Anastasia on the bed, dead. Natasha runs out to her husband and child.

"We need to leave, now." she says. They all run out to the car. Natasha takes Lilah from Clint and straps her in the car. When Natasha gets in the passenger seat, Clint drives off to their house. Natasha takes Lilah out of the car and they all enter the house together.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Lilah explains.

"Hey, munchkin." Natasha says, setting the child down with her toys.

"You want Daddy to play with you?" Clint asks. Lilah nods. Clint gets in the floor with his child and starts playing barbie dolls with Lilah. Natasha all of a sudden feels sick and runs to the bathroom.

"Where Mommy go?" Lilah

"I don't know, boo." Clint says.

Lilah nods. It was a good enough answer for her. Clint just smiles. A few minutes later, Natasha comes back in.

"Hey, Clint?" Natasha whispers.

"Yeah, Tash?" Clint whispers back.

"I've got to tell you both something." Natasha whispers.

"What?" Clint asks.

Natasha turns to Lilah. "Lilah, sweetie? How would you like a younger brother or sister?" Natasha asks softly.

Lilah nods excitedly.

"Nat, your'e pregnant again?" Clint asks.

Natasha nods, smiling.

* * *

**So, how was that? I also want your opinions in gender and name for the child, so please review! Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be called "More." I don't want to spoil anything!**


	8. More

**Oh my goodness! I can't believe so many people love this story! I want to thank everyone. Thanks ShadowBeats22107 for giving me an idea, then saying I should write want I want. Guys, give me names to name the next baby. I'm thinking about fraternal twins! Boy and girl. I'm leaning towards Sophie and Jackson. What do you all think? Oh, I'm blabbing now. Okay, here's the next chapter: More!**

* * *

"When we get new baby?" Lilah asks, smiling.

"Soon." Clint responds. "You wanna draw a picture for the new baby?" he asks.

Lilah nods. She grabs her coloring book and starts to draw, which was scribbles.

"Thats pretty." Natasha says, walking into the room. She was 3 months pregnant and already had a small bump.

"The doctor call?" Clint asks. Natasha nods.

"I didn't want to know the gender, but we're having twins." She says excitedly.

"Really? That's awesome, Nat!"

"I know. I can't wait."

Clint quickly pecks Natasha on the lips. Lilah looks up from her drawing and tries to make an icky face like she see's people on TV do.

"Munchkin, your'e silly." Natasha says, managing to pick the two year old up.

"No, Mommy silly!" Lilah says, laughing. Natasha smiles.

"What do you wanna name the baby, Lilah?" Clint asks.

"Uh... Evie!" Lilah says.

"Thats cute." Natasha says.

"I know, Mommy!" The two year old says, laughing.

Natasha sets their kid down. Lilah goes back to playing.

"I like Annaki." Clint says.

"Where'd you hear that from?" Natasha asks.

"Television." he says

"Oh. I like Sophie and Jack."

"Those are cute."

"Any other names you like?"

"Reagan Elizabetta."

"I like that." Natasha scolds. Clint smiles.

"Van!" Lilah blurts.

"For a name, pumpkin?" Clint asks.

"Yeah! Van!" Lilah says.

"I like that name, Lilah." Natasha says. Lilah giggles.

"Okay, so know we just have to choose from Van, Jack, Sophie, Annaki, and Evie." Clint says.

* * *

**I know it's short. I just need to feel this in. Any more suggestions? I'm thinking about ending it soon... Hope you like it anyway. I'll try to update quicker!**


	9. Friends and Family

**I am sorry it took awhile to update. It might take even longer next time since I'm failing social studies. Well this chapter is called Friends and Family. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

They were at Steve's house with Lilah. Steve had invited them over for lunch?

"So, have you picked names out yet?" Steve asks.

"Yes. For the girl, Reagan Elizabetta. And for the boy, Nathan Tadase." Natasha says.

"I like those." Steve says.

"We might find different names we like, though." Clint says.

"When Mama get baby?" Lilah asks. She had been asking almost twice a day.

"3 months, honey." Natasha says, picking up Lilah. The child starts giggling.

"Whats funny, Lilah?" Steve asks.

"Mama belly weird." Lilah says.

"Can you feel them kicking?" Natasha asks. Lilah nods.

"Well, its time to get the little one home for a nap. We'll see you later, Steve." Clint says.

"Alright. Bye, guys. Bye, Lilah!" Steve says. Lilah makes a kissy face to Steve and he makes a kissy face back. Clint takes Lilah so Natasha could stand. They leave after thanking Steve. When they get back to the apartment, Clint lays Lilah down for a nap then goes to Natasha.

"We need a bigger house." Natasha blurts.

"I know. But we don't have the money, Tasha." Clint says.

"Clint, we've been saving for over a year. And we can't have three kids in one bedroom." Natasha says.

"Fine, we can look." Clint says.

"Good because I've already called a someone."

"Without asking me?"

"Its the hormones!"

"Okay, okay! We'll get a house."

"The lady I called will be here tomorrow at 3pm."

Clint sighs and nods.

_next day at 3pm._

"Hi. I'm Clint. This is my wife, Natasha, and our child, Lilah." Clint introduces to the lady.

"I'm Nicole. Nice to meet you." Nicole says.

"Come on in." Natasha says. They go into the living area.

"So, you want a new house." Nicole says.

"I didn't know we gettin' new house!" Lilah says.

"Lilah, Mommy and Daddy thought we needed more room. And more room means more toys." Clint says.

"Anyway, I have one house that I think you will love." Nicole says. She hands them some papers. The house was huge! 2,900 square feet, 5 bedrooms, 3 full bathrooms, a large backyard and more. And it was in there budget!

"Could we look at it?" Natasha asks. Nicole nods.

'We're gonna buy a house.' Clint thinks.

* * *

**So? How was that? They have names AND are probably getting a new home! I'll try and update quicker, I promise!**


	10. A Happy Family

**I am horribly sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had a bad case of writers block. Anyway, here is the last chapter: A Happy Family**

* * *

It had been a few more months when they settled into the new house. Natasha was close to her due date. Lilah was out with Steve doing who knows what. Steve had insisted on taking Lilah for the day so Natasha and Clint could spend alone time. So Natasha was laying on the couch with her eyes closed. Clint was next to her, stroking her hair. Suddenly, Natasha's eyes flashed open.

"Whats wrong, Tasha?" Clint asks.

"They're coming." Natasha says.

"The babies?"

"No duh, Clint."

With that, Clint helped Natasha into a car and drove off quickly to the hospital. After a few hours, Natasha gave birth to a boy and a girl. Steve comes in with Lilah.

"What are their names?" Steve asks, holding Lilah.

"The boy is Nathan Tadase." Clint says.

"And the girl's name is Reagan Elisabetta." Natasha says.

They became a happy family, with nobody taking the kids again.

The end. Or is it?

* * *

**Don't hate me! That was all I could think of. I'll write more stories soon, I promise!**


End file.
